The present invention relates to a cooking stove which is removably mounted within an opening cut in a table top board forming part of a kitchen unit, and in particular to a cooking stove of this type which employs high-frequency induction heating.
In the prior art, such a cooking stove generally has two or more heater elements, e.g. with each heater element including an induction heating coil. In order to prevent excessive internal temperature rise within the interior of the cooking stove, comparatively complex internal cooling arrangements are necessary in order to remove heat which is dissipated by the heating elements. Since the positions of components of the internal cooling system are fixed, it is difficult to vary the positions of the heater elements, and it is necessary to provide large ventilation apertures in the cooking stove and in the kitchen unit itself, in order to ensure a sufficiently high cooling capacity. In addition, also due to the fact that the positions of the components of the cooling system are fixed, it is difficult to increase the number of heater elements in a simple manner.